The Feel Good Drag
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: "I said…No. You just… You knew… You knew how I felt about you. Why would I...? now…"   "Because...You love me. And you'll do anything to feel like I love you too." NOT A SONG FIC technically  Slight SaiNaru & hint @ NejiNaru. dont own song nor naruto.


AN:

Me: :D haha! I'm writing again after so long! Are you guys ready.! C:

Sasuke: Don't even fucking think about doing that whole "I'm the author so I can talk to the characters I write about" bit. Not only is it physically impossible and makes you look like an over- obsessed chuckle fuck; but an unoriginal twat as well. Go die.

Me:…;-; ok. Here's the story.( P.s sorry for the inactiveness; school and authors block and shit. Yeah.)

~* The Feel Good Drag*~

_He has no idea what you're doing, does he? _

_What if he figured out, heh… Try explaining THAT._

_Go on… a little harder… right there…_

_Yeah that's the spot._

_Oh fuck, imagine what it would look and feel like if that was his mouth._

_Bliss has a definition and that is DEFINITELY it._

_Just-a little longer… I can't seem to hold out that long anymore…_

_Maybe I've lost my touch…if I had one to begin with that is.._

_Hm… This is it I guess…_

With a couple more movements of his own hand and a spine tingling shutter

The raven fell back on to his bed, legs dangling over the side. They were soaked and frankly dirty. What would he care if he was in a slight amount pain? It was better than having to clean… rethinking the option at hand he propelled himself upward and towards the bathroom. Yes, a shower; Cleaning without full-out cleaning. Plus he liked the way the warm water felt after doing something like that… His face cringed a bit in displeasure as he realized it was the 6th time that month he'd masturbated to… that image. He wasn't even sure if it was love or lust at this point. All he knew was every time he saw him, he wanted to pin the other up on a wall; maybe nibble on his ear a bit; and rub all over hi—

Why does the faucet have to shriek with its rust when you turn it? It had a way of ruining a mood. A mood he dreaded, but it was still his and Uchiha's don't take kindly to the taking of their things.

_I wonder what he's doing…_

This thought ran through his mind quite a lot these days.

_If I want to hold him after sex, that's love…right? _

…_Reverting to past topics. No, I will not._

_I wonder how Sai has been._

_To Naruto anyways, it's not like I care for his state of doing…_

His fist tightened against the shower tile it rested on. It was quiet. The only sound being the water of the shower head and his sanity slowly wavering again.

He couldn't tell if his jealousy was just because Naruto was now something he couldn't attain, or because it took this much to figure out how much he loved him;

No.

As far as he knew it could just be escalated love. His skin seemed so… so cinnamony… he licked his lips at the thought.

_Why is my mouth hot…? Of all things, really? He looked down. Nothing. Just a hot mouth. _

_Maybe I just want to be Sai._

I never really thought about it.

…

_I guess I'm just tired of who I am…_

_Or who you are-_

_You alluring little bastard._

The knobs squealed in the opposite direction as the tap was discontinued. He stepped out, towel around his hair as he strode to his bedroom naked. He might never have admitted it, but he loved the way he felt nude. It felt empowering in a sense. The Uchiha plopped on the bed with a thud, turning on the tv. Nothing was on. As usual…

_Why do I even pay for cable…_

He rolled over and strained to look at the digital alarm clock on the night stand, and an off angle from how he'd placed himself.

3:12… I wonder if he's out doing anything…

Recently Sasuke had realized how obsessed he seemed to the untrained (not oblivious) eye; and Naruto was probably starting to pick up on it. Giving him odd and deflating looks from the sides of his eyes. Not his usual "Who does this bastard think he is" look,

More like a "Who does this bastard think he's fooling."

Yeah

That look.

He was like a lost puppy begging for another scoop of kibbles and bits.

_I wonder what would happen if I kissed him in front of Sai…_

He curled his toes a bit in laughter.

_It'd be interesting, that's for sure…_

He got up and threw on whatever, Naruto wasn't the type to judge off of clothes alone… He hoped.

Restraining a quick walk when you're a fucking fan girl is hard to do. Sasuke learned this, and practically broke off in a sprint when he caught a spot of orange drift across his peripheral.

"Naruto!" Sasuke huffed, out of breath and finally catching up. "…hi." He said with a smile after waiting a minute.

"huh…" was the response he got from the male. Sai had been assigned a week long mission two days ago and Naruto had seemed glum ever sense. So Sasuke guessed he had to be cheerful for both of them. Or maybe because Naruto made his non-existent hormones rush like a teenage girl watching her first porno.

"Where ya off to…?" He placed his hands in his pockets, finally catching his breath.

"No where important… or in particular… Did you have something in mind? ~" Naruto bumped into the other and took his hand in his own. Sasuke smiled. They'd met like this yesterday. Seemed block-head finally got a clue, or rather; over heard someone talking; and realized Sasuke's true feelings. Naruto promptly waited until Sasuke just so happened to bump into him to tell him he knew. Before Sasuke even had time to throw out a tsundere card, Naruto strung his arms around the others waist and gave him that look.

That fucking irresistible, mischievous, "Fuck me", bottom bitch, moe look. And if he weren't such a strong man he would have thought he was surely about to fuck him in the middle of the open field without a second thought. So he smiled and just accepted the other playing with the hem of his jeans.

"No where specifically, I guess. What about you? Where do you wanna go?" Naruto smiled at the indecisiveness.

"well I have a feeling if I don't pitch an idea, we'll be walking around for hours…"

Ok, not COMPLETELY oblivious…

"So we could… go get some food?" He stated as more of a question.

"Let me guess… Ramen, right?"

"I was actually thinking of this little Italian shop that opened up down the way a little." He pointed in what was probably a very off "general direction" of the location. Sasuke blinked, taken aback just a bit.

"W-Well, sure… that seems… nice…" Naruto flashed his pearly whites before pulling the other by their obviously intertwined hands. Sasuke looked at it nervously. It's not like Naruto broke up with Sai (yet) He thought, and Naruto seemed to be flashing their…'togetherness' quite flamboyantly.

Time passes, they get their tables and food and shit, the regular. But you don't care about that, so I think I'll spare you the brain-numbing-'kawaii'-over plot-bullshit.

Naruto got noodles. Figures. They go to a fancy restaurant and he gets the closest thing on the menu to ramen. Old habits die hard… Sasuke got something with tomatoes. Ravioli it looked like, but with some unpronounceable name as if it weren't only ravioli.

"Add 7 extra syllables to the name, rack up the price. Logic…?" He laughed a bit at his attempt of a joke, looking to Naruto for approval; the vulpine male shoveled food into his mouth without a care (or a lick of attention) in the world. Sasuke smiled and stared at the other. That's it. He was in love. That is the only reason he could figure that he would find the other appealing even when he was acting like a barbarian. He forked at his food as it slowly grew cold.

"Wanna get out of here? ~" He said with a sexier voice than he'd meant to.

Naruto looked up at him in a bit of confusion. Almost mocking Sasuke's attempt to sound intimate.

"To where?" He over enunciated in a fairly intimidating way. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"We can… go watch a movie at my place…" He said barley saying it straight. Naruto sat in silence for a moment and finished his noodles before standing up.

"alright, let's go." He said in an unamused way. Sasuke stumbled to his feet, the other hardly waiting up for him.

The house was dark,

Well obviously I mean, it was dark out so he didn't expect it to be light or anything…

His hand pated around on the wall looking for the light switch when Naruto budged in through a crack under Sasuke's arm. He pulled the other by the arm and slammed the door as he lead him to the couch. He attempted to force the other in a down position but was not expecting on a resisting Raven.

"What the hell is wrong with you, lay down damn it…" The blonde got huffy quickly.

"…What for…?"

"God, are you THAT OBLIVIOUS?"

_Look at the pot calling the kettle black._

Naruto shifted a lock of hair from his forehead before crossing his arms in an unsatisfiedmanor.

"No… I know what you want… I want to know your motives…"

Naruto's eyes got slightly wider. It was dark but the blue light that shone in through the blinds made some features distinguishable; especially since Naruto couldn't sit down.

He guessed Uzumaki wasn't expecting a question like that

I can't see why he wouldn't, he of all people should know I over analyze everything…

"Because…" the blonde began again; Seductive smirk making its way to his lips. "You love me don't you…? ~ I thought you'd want to do this kind of thing…" Naruto really thought he had him, didn't he?

"I'm fine without." He simply answered patting the cushion next to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was not pleased. This was obvious. Yet, he reluctantly planted his rear end next to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

_Maybe I should explain myself a bit…_

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to mo—" Naruto crashed his lips on the others without warning, slowly crawling his way to the raven's lap. He moved into the kiss and rocked back and forth a bit on his lap, trying to get a bit of friction going.

_I can't let this continue because… if I can't control myself…_

"Naruto, I—" Intercepted once again. A golden opportunity ceased by the Uzumaki boy to add a little tongue to the action. Sasuke cringed a bit.

_Fuck it._

Control.

An easy thing to loose

A hard thing to keep

That… That didn't take long at all

And what…

What the hell was this..? before he knew it

Sasuke found himself half naked draped over a…

Completely nude Naruto…?

But damn his skin really was smooth;

And this damn fox needs to stop pushing his groin up against Sasuke's

He'd cum before anything happened.

He had to constantly lick his upper lip just to keep the sweat off

It tasted salty

And the room smelled of

One hundred percent

Unadulterated

Pure

Sex.

Just hot and sweaty stank

And Sasuke had never smelled something quite as lovely and delicate as holding his companion on the edge of ecstasy.

Holding himself on that edge

Could they jump together, maybe?

Is that why they called it "falling in love"?

Because it's the falling feeling you get after you jump like this?

No, most people are in love before they commit such a treturous act.

In the heat of the moment Sasuke slipped his slippery body down to Naruto's ear and licked along the pinna of his ear before dunking down and gently biting the other on the neck. Not a painful bite, just to leave a bit of a mark.

Sai will only be around a while longer. He thought smiling as he sucked the wound a bit. Naruto yelped and fidgeted causing the raven to move back in distress, surely that didn't hurt THAT bad, he was careful enough…

Without holding anything back, Naruto slapped the Uchiha right across the face. Holding his black tee close to his chest, flushed and breathing heavily; the blonde managed to mutter out

"How dare you..." now needless to say Sasuke was a little shocked and confused. Mostly confused.

"What did I—"

"What if Sai sees this you!...you!..."

"Wha-wait... So... you mean…" Sasuke's eyes threatened to give way to the tears he's suppressed for years.

"Huh…? Oh…" Naruto's expression went to that of a confused to a devious one, and it wasn't comforting AT ALL. "Sasuke, babe…~" The Blonde sat up underneath the other a bit and kissed him harshly. "When did I ever say this was more than sex…?" He smiled in a bittersweet way, trying to kiss the Uchiha once more. The raven stood up leaving a dumbfounded Naruto to sit on the couch alone. "What are you doing? Hurry I'm cold…and lonely ~" He rubbed the couch in circles beckoning his lover for the night to return.

"No…" Sasuke said over his shoulder, losing the strength to look at him any longer.

"What…?"

"I said…No. You just… You knew… You knew how I felt about you. Why would I...?now…" It was truly taking everything in him to not break down where he stood. When he heard those words something inside of him broke. As if it was the last step to oblivion…

"Because." Naruto said in a matter of fact way. "You love me. And you'll do anything to feel like I love you too." Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice. His body shook. Pain, depression, anger, confusion, fear, how could so many emotions hold him at once. But the thing that hurt the most, was that he knew Naruto was right.

_Maybe… Maybe this is enough…_ he thought, looking to his twitching hands as a silent tear fell and ricochet off his palm.

"Are you coming back or what…?" Naruto asked impatiently.

And without a word, the Uchiha returned.

The week was almost up and Sasuke was exhausted.

Screwing Naruto all-night every-night was nothing short of extra work.

What else could it be? There was no love.

He sighed at the thought.

Each night he'd suck a little harder on that mark

Hoping

Praying to a god he didn't believe in

That Sai would see it and dump him. Maybe Sasuke could pick up the pieces.

A hopeless romantic.

Is this what the all powerful Uchiha has been reduced to…?

"Did you hear? Sai is back. ~" A random girl not so quietly whispered to her friend, earning a gasp in response.

_Dumbass girl talk…_

"Omg, no way! He's like, soo cute! ~ ugh, too bad he dates Naruto. I'd do ANYTHING to be him." She giggled in the most infuriating way.

"I heard, Sai had an affair." The first girl said a little bit more quietly. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and could bring his body to do nothing but listen.

"Really? We'll if he's a player he isn't my type."

"It's just what I heard. Apparently every time Naruto leaves for a mission, he shacks up with another guy! Can you believe it?"

No he couldn't. Eyes squinted, adrenalin a full speed, He dashed from where he stood to where he supposed they would be; Sai's house. He had no idea what he planned on doing, but it was gonna be something. And Sai was gonna pay…

He jumped from roof top to roof top, Finally reaching his destination, he wasted no time with a quiet sneak attack like a proper ninja would,

No.

Sasuke charged head on for him, overcome by anger which was probably his first mistake.

Letting his anger fight for him.

For in the time period of

Oh, let's say 5

Maybe 6 minutes;

Sasuke was sprawled out against the wall of a small store they stood by.

"What the hell, Uchiha… What's your problem..?" Sai said calmly, adjusting his glove. Sasuke staggered up and spit to the side.

Blood.

"You… cheating on… Naruto…" He managed to choke out before collapsing.

"…hm? No… I wouldn't cheat on Naruto for anything in the world. We're in love. What do you care anyways…?" Sasuke cringed at the "We're in love" part. More so at the way Naruto clung to his side and returned the look of confusion Sai gave him.

"Naruto… L…Lo…" He coughed a bit more. His throat burned and the air felt cold and harsh against it.

"Lo…Lo…" Sai mocked. "Let me guess, Love right?" He laughed in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Well, I have some news for you old buddy…" He walked over to the Uchiha and kicked him in the rub cage as hard as fathomable. Earning a gasp and oozing of blood from his mouth from the raven on the ground. The dirt began to stick to the red fluid on his chin as he desperately gasped for the air he wasn't receiving. Surely his lungs had collapsed. Naruto Clad a worried expression which planted a small smile on the Uchiha's face before he blacked out.

It didn't take long after waking up in his bed, bandaged up to realize the truth. Naruto sat by his side, hands folded on his knees slowly nodding off. The radio played in the background. Some alternative rock station…

"H…Hey…" Sasuke managed to choke out, pain still lacing every part of his being.

"Oh… You're up…"

"Did you take me back and fix me up…?

"…yeah…"

"I see… thanks." An awkward silence commenced after those words were spoken.

"So… is it true…?" Sasuke attempted to break that wall.

"Is what true…?"

"That you 'Shack up with a new guy every time Sai leaves'.?" Yes he may have been hurt, but he could still put two and two together. Naruto looked to the side. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was ashamed or embarrassed, or scared, or anything. But he did hear a faint mumble.

"so what if I do…?"

"Why…? I thought you loved Sai."

"I Love you, Sasuke."

"You're lying…"

That silence respawned ten-fold.

"I'll leave…" Naruto stood up from his chair, heading to the door. All Sasuke could do was stare at his lap. What was he supposed to do? His love was obviously unrequited… So why did he hurt so much?

Well he WAS bed ridden from getting the living shit kicked out of him…

But the pain was separate… He got up with ease. Or at least that's what it looked like. Wobbling and limping to the bathroom, He stared at his reflection in disgust. The Uchiha grabbed the vase on the counter top and threw it at the mirror causing both to shatter into a million pieces falling into the sink.

_I love him… I love him… I love him so much it hurts…_

A short glance out the window revealed Naruto hanging all over Neji and a quite uninterested looking Hyuuga. The radio shrouded the sounds of the Uchiha's tears.

_This was over before,_

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the Devil's in your hands._

~*~*END*~*~*

A/N: THIS WAS MY FIRST TRAGIDY D; I SUCK OK DON'T GURT ME XD rofl but I had fun writing this

3 hours without food my eyes burn =w=

But yes, The song Is "The Feel Good Drag" By Anberlin which I like and you should go listen to it while you review this 8D lmfao. Made for Jordan who's birthday is Monday. Happy birthday bitch.3


End file.
